You Are Not Scar
by kidf14
Summary: Despite Kion using the Roar of the Elders again after the events of 'Never Roar Again' he still has nightmares about losing control and becoming like Scar. These nightmares are starting to take their toll and he is now starting to avoid his family. One member of the Lion Guard has decided its time to take action. This is my first fanfic and a one shot! Enjoy and please review!


Fuli stopped when she saw the familiar silhouette sitting on the rock. After Kiara had told her about him avoiding his family she knew it was time to confront him about what was wrong. She had been kicking herself for not doing this earlier. He was clearly struggling with something but she had been sure his family would help him deal with it. It was now beyond that after he had been even distancing himself from the Guard. Bunga had been taking it pretty hard after losing his main playmate. She couldn't believe it but she was actually feeling quite a bit of sympathy for the honey badger. As she got closer she could see he was staring blankly off across the Pridelands.

"Kion" She said gently getting his attention

"Oh" he said quietly glancing over his shoulder at her "Hey Fuli"

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Fuli asked climbing up on the rock and sitting beside him

"I just wanted to be alone" Kion said staring back across the Pridelands again

"You know that's my line" Fuli said playfully bumping against him with a smirk "So why are you really out here?"

"Its nothing to be worried about" Kion said not reacting at all to her antics "I'd rather be alone right now"

"I'm not leaving" Fuli said stubbornly "I want you to tell me why you're like this"

"Please Fuli" Kion said looking at her "I just..."  
"You are not a loner Kion" Fuli said sternly "You bring people together, you brought a loner like me into the Guard and showed me the meaning of family. You showed a stubborn cheetah that she doesn't have to always solve things on her own. I don't know what you have been dealing with but its clear it's bad. You've been arriving for patrol more and more exhausted and its effecting your performance with the Guard"

Fuli sighed as she felt her emotions start to rise. This was so unlike her but she had to do this. Looking at Kion in the eye she ensured she had his attention.

"Kion everyone is worried about you...I'm worried about you" Fuli said gently "Please just tell me something. It can be anything, I just want to help you in any ways I can"

Kion looked at her as she finished before he turned away. He was silent as he continued to stare out at the Pridelands. The longer he was silent the more she felt her chest tighten. Had she gotten through to him? If she hadn't what more could she do? The thought of losing Kion...

"I'm afraid" Kion said quietly "I'm afraid I'm becoming like Scar"

Fuli felt her heart stop. This clearly was about his mother getting hurt when he last used the Roar of the Elders.

"Kion..."

"I've been having nightmares since the day I hurt my mom with the Roar" Kion said "At first it was of Scar whispering to me that I was so much like him. He told me me hurting my mom was the first step. I refused to believe it however the dreams...they got worse. I eventually started dreaming I...I used the Roar on...on everyone in the Guard. In the end I became Scar and I...I'm scared"

"You are not Scar"

Kion quickly looked over at Fuli and saw a stern expression on her face.

"You have shown that through your actions leading the Guard" Fuli said placing a paw on his Lion Guard emblem "You have not only driven off the Outlanders showing heroism but kindness while assisting other Pridelanders in their moments of distress. You have shown how caring of a leader every time one of us got hurt and ensured we didn't push ourselves too hard"

She dropped her paw from its spot on the emblem and stood in front of Kion looking into his eyes her expression softening.

"You are not Scar and you never will be" Fuli said gently as she just as gently nuzzled him "You are and always will be Kion, leader of the Lion Guard, son of King Simba...and my best friend"

Kion was initially shocked by the nuzzle but found himself embracing it. Not only was her fur incredibly soft but there was a...feeling it brought out in him. A feeling that made him feel at peace. After what might have been a few moments, Fuli separated and sat next to him again. They both sat in silence as they watched the sun set over the Pridelands.

"So do you feel better?" Fuli asked glancing over at Kion

"Yeah much better" Kion said feeling his old smile return "Thanks Fuli"

"Anytime" Fuli said returning the smile "Just promise me you'll come to me if you start feeling like this again"

"I will" Kion said with a nod before standing up "So...do you want to come with me while I check on my mom?"

"Sure" Fuli said standing up and following him towards Pride Rock

As Fuli followed Kion towards his home she looked at him and found herself smiling. The feeling she had in her chest when she was around him was one she didn't fully understand. However all she cared about was that it made her happy. She was always happy around the rest of the Guard but with Kion it had started to change recently. That feeling in her chest when she was with Kion seemed to be getting stronger and stronger slowly over time. Was this...no...she shook her head and decided to push it completely out of her mind. The feeling almost seemed...icky...like she felt when she saw Kion's parents kiss. A part of her though told her that if was her and Kion it wouldn't be so...no. Shaking her head more violently she managed to finally push the thoughts out of her head. Little did she know that her friend walking beside her was having similar thoughts. He too had managed to push them out of his head but found himself blushing. Upon reaching Pride Rock they passed Rafiki and exchanged greetings with the mandrill. After they passed he got a knowing smile on his face which was missed by the pair. As Rafiki approached Simba he got a curious look on his face.

"What did you see?" Simba asked looking between Rafiki and the disappearing form of the two young felines

"Upendi!" Rafiki said laughing happily as he he walked off into the distance


End file.
